How she did it
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: We all know that Hanna Marin has never been a top student. She kinda dislike school and is sort of lazy when it comes to things that are school-related. Despite this she somehow, to everyone's surprise, scored extremely high on her SAT exams. In fact so high that she was suspected of cheating.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Author's note. This is dedicated to my friends who love PLL very much.**

* * *

**How she did it**

**We all know that Hanna Marin has never been a top student. She kinda dislike school and is sort of lazy when it comes to things that are school-related.**

Despite this she somehow, to everyone's surprise, scored extremely high on her SAT exams. In fact so high that she was suspected of cheating.

She did not cheat though, at least not by Hanna's personal moral standards.

Hanna did 2 things.

One...she had a huge serious fear of not being able to make it into college and this gave her a huge boost to actually study and be responsible, like Aria and Spencer.

And second...she gave a college guy a 'favor' in order to get him to tutor her a bit.

Right now, Hanna sit in her room, eating a burger and drinking tea, while watching a cute movie on her laptop.

"Cute." says Hanna about the childish movie she's watching.

It feels nice for her to have some time to feel happy a bit, despite the fact that so much is going on in her life.

"Yay." says Hanna.

Hanna love childish movies.

Those high results that Hanna got on her SATs ( or SCTs as she call it ) are higher than even Spencer's, which caused Hanna to get possible entry into all of the awesome high end Ivy League schools.

Like mentioned above, Hanna did study in order to score so high, but also got help from the college guy who tutored her. He only helped Hanna in exchange for a 'favor' from her and Hanna's not proud of this, but she did it so he'd agree to tutor her, since he would not have done so otherwise.

Getting help from a college guy is forbidden and Hanna know this, but she had no other choice, as far as she saw it.

_**Flashback to when Hanna asked the college guy for help:**_

Hanna wear sexy clothes...a white satin lace push-up bra, a black leather crop top jacket, a short denim skirt and high-shafted black boots with 5 inch silver heels.

She walk up to college guy she found via an online college forum.

The guy's name is Kevin Rhodes, but Hanna only know him by his online nickname, BlackHorseKingX.

"Hi, me is Hanna. Like I said in the forums, I need a bit of help." says Hanna.

"And why should I help a total stranger?" says Kevin.

"You and me aren't total strangers, we've talked online for a month and 3 days." says Hanna.

"Perhaps so, but we still know almost nothing about each other." says Kevin.

"C'mon, dude! Pretty pretty fuckin' please!" says Hanna in a childish tone as she pout with her red lisp, trying to seem extra cute.

"Alright...fine. I help you if you blow me one, today." says Kevin.

"Do you seriously ask me for a BJ...?" says Hanna surprised.

"I am. It's been a long time since I got a good blowjob from a sexy blonde high school chick." says Kevin.

"There's no other option? I kinda have a boyfriend and I love him a lot..." says Hanna.

"Really? Why are you dressed the way you are then?" says Kevin.

"Listen here, I am a modern babe of the 21st century and free to wear whatever I wanna wear 'cause I like it myself, not to turn guys on." says Hanna in a hard serious tone.

"Your choice, girl. Refuse to blow me and fail to get into a college. Not any problem of mine." says Kevin.

"Damn it, man! Okay...a small simple BJ, but don't you dare tell anyone that I sucked you off 'cause if even a single person finds out, you sure are dead freakin' crap. Got it...?" says Hanna.

"Good. There's a bathroom right behind the corner." says Kevin.

Hanna follow Kevin into the bathroom.

"Hanna, my name is..." begins Kevin.

Hanna stop him and says "No, don't wanna learn what your name is."

"Okay then...here, suck!" says kevin as he unzip his black leather pants and reveal his hard 11 inch dick.

Hanna goes down on her knees and wrap her mouth around Kevin's dick and starts to suck at a nice slow speed.

"Damn, yes!" moans Kevin, all horny.

Hanna feel a bit disgusted over being forced to suck the dick of a guy she doesn't love, but in order to get help with her studies, Hanna is ready to do quite a bit.

"You're really dang good at this, baby!" moans Kevin.

Kevin is right. Hanna is a very skilled girl when it comes to giving blowjobs. She has sucked Caleb's dick many times.

6 minutes later.

"Aim firmly. Into my mouth. These are limited edition designer clothes and I don't want 'em stained with a random dude's cum." says Hanna when she notice that kevin is going to cum soon.

"Okay!" moans Kevin.

Hanna suck harder and faster.

"Ahhhhh...shit, yeah!" moans Kevin as he cum a lot.

Hanna swallow all of it, trying to smile as she does so.

Kevin's cum doesn't taste anywhere near as awesome as Caleb's, but Hanna fake happiness.

Fortunately Kevin doesn't notice that Hanna is faking.

"There, that's a dang BJ for ya." says Hanna as she stand up again.

"It was good, almost as if you enjoyed it, Hanna." says Kevin.

"Me so did not enjoy, but you wanted a good blowie and that's what I gave you so don't complain." says Hanna.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow and I help you with your studies." says Kevin.

"Thanks." says Hanna.

_**End of the flashback!**_

"Ewww! His cum was way too thick and creepy...almost made me puke!" says Hanna.

Hanna has promised herself to not suck off random men ever again.

"Too bad he demanded a BJ as payment for helping me with my studies. It did work out though. I got super high marks on my SCTs." says Hanna.

She also remember when she decided to study.

_**Flashback to the day when Hanna decided that she had to study for the SATs:**_

Hanna read a message from school. It is a message that Nina Karlson the guidance counselor sent her. The message inform Hanna that if she fail the SAT exams she might never get into college.

This fact scare Hanna very much, so much that a fart escape from her butt by accident.

"Oh, no! Me gotta study..." says Hanna.

She force herself to throw away lazy Hanna-Boo and then she grab some school books and starts to read.

"I can't be a fuckin' Spencer or Aria, but I don't wanna be stuck in high school forever." says Hanna, feeling fear over possibly getting to stay behind in high school when all her buddies move on college.

Being left in high school for many years without her best buddies is one of Hanna's worst nightmares ever and the very thought of such a fate almost scare her shitless.

"Me cannot end up in that poop-pile of a life. I gotta make it to college. Though a tutor would be a good to have. Usually I'd ask Spence or Aria, but they're too busy to help little cutie me. Wait...I know. I can ask a smart hot college guy for help. Last week I found that online college forum. Perhaps some dude on there wanna give some nice sweet help to the Hanna-Boo..." says Hanna.

_**End of the flashback!**_

"Holy crap. I can't believe I was able to study without feeling sick. Maybe there's room for more than clothes, make up, plushies, sex and men in my dang brain after all." says Hanna with a cute smile.

Hanna giggle a bit.

"Could've been the fear of being stuck in high school like some dumbass bimbo kind of girl is what made me be less of a typical lazy little Han and get my butt of the couch and be more like Aria and Spencer. I hope both of them are proud of me and all. I wanr them to be." says Hanna.

Hanna hug her pink plush bunny.

Usually she don't do that much anymore, but Hanna still sometimes has her sweet childish moments when she act like a kid and hug her beloved plushie, just as she did when she was younger.

During childhood, Hanna used to carry her pink plush bunny with her everywhere. The soft toy meant the world to her back then.

"Little cutie Mini Hanna!" says Hanna.

Mini Hanna is the name of the plush bunny.

"I am too old for a plushie, but I simply can't help it." says Hanna.

Hanna know that she should throw away her old favorite plush toy, but she love it so much that she never could do such a thing.

"Mini Hanna, don't worry. Mama Han will never throw you in the old scary trashcan. You and me are buddies forever." says Hanna.

Hanna giggle a bit.

The next day.

Hanna watch a collection of pictures on her laptop.

It is photos of herself and Caleb.

"Awww, Caleb!" says Hanna with a cutie smile.

On this day, Hanna wear a tight pink leather top and black shiny tights.

Her blonde hair is in a casual ponytail.

"Such a sweet chick I am." says Hanna.

Hanna drink some coffee.

20 minutes later.

Hanna meet up with Aria at the Grille for a friendship lunch, just thwe two of them.

"Aria." says Hanna.

"Hi, Han." says Aria.

Both girls smile, happy to hang out a bit.

Aria wear a red tight leather t-shirt, white denim mini-shorts, brown leather chaps and black motorcycle boots. Typical outfit for Aria during the summer.

They enter the Grille together.

"Welcome, what can I get you ladies today?" says a waitress named Jenny.

"Spicy sushi and an ale for me. Hanna, what do ya want?" says Aria.

"I'll have a vego burger and a beer." says Hanna.

"Okay. Nice." says Jenny.

Aria and Hanna have a seat by a table.

"Hi, girls." says a girl as she walk by.

"Hi." says Aria and Hanna.

The girl is named Roxy Thomson and she's the same age as Aria and Hanna and is the same Math class as them.

Hanna and Aria don't know Roxy that well, but they are aware of the fact that she's a cheerleader and that she's bisexual, sweet and good at History.

Roxy wear a neon-green latex top and baggy black sweatpants and white old shoes.

Roxy is a bit of a tomboy at times, but usually she is a girlie girl.

"Aria, did you watch 'Tanya Trochidah Show' last night?" says Hanna.

"No, I'm not into that show." says Aria.

"Okay. I love it. Britney Spears was a guest." says Hanna.

Hanna is a loyal Britney Spears fan.

Britney is one of Hanna's favorite celebs of all times, alongside Katy Perry and Nicki Minaj.

"Ya still like Britney?" says Aria.

"Yeah, of course." says Hanna.

"That's cute, I guess." says Aria.

"Sweet." says Hanna.

"Roxy is datin' Debby Bennet. Kinda cute." says Aria when she sees Roxy kissing a girl named Debby Bennet.

Debby is from Brookhaven and is a cheerleader there.

"I didn't know Roxy had a thing for redheads." says Hanna.

"Neither did I. It's sure a surprise." says Aria.

"Yeah. I though Roxy was into blondes." says Hanna.

"Indeed. I've seen her look at blonde girls. She even check you out sometimes." says Aria.

"That's so cool, but I am very straight." says Hanna.

"We all know that. No one can forget boy-crazy Hanna-Boo." says Aria.

"Awww, thank you soooo much!" says a happy cutie cute Hanna.

"You're welcome." says Aria with a sweet smile.

The next day.

Hanna talk with her grandma Regina Marin via Skype video-chat.

"So, how's everything goin' for ya, Hanna?"

"Both great and crappy, I guess. Thanks for asking me, grandma. It's so sweet that you care about little cutie me."

"Of course I care. You're so much like I was at your age. I think that ya truly are awesome. I see you as my favorite grandchild, girl."

"I'm glad you think so."

"Yup. Are ya still datin' Caleb?"

"Yeah."

"Wonderful. He's good for ya, Han."

"Yay. What have you been doing this week?"

"Read books, watched some TV, hunted a bit of wild boar."

"Cool."

Regina is not a stereotypical grandma, who bake cookies and such. Instead she hunt wild boar and listen to metal music, watch anime and drink beer.

"Thanks, Hanna."

"No fucking problem, grandma."

"Same, sweet Hanna."

"Awww...cute."

"Yeah."

"Talk to you again next week."

"Okay, Hanna."

"Bye, grandma."

Hanna end the Skype video-chat.

Hanna wear a black t-shirt and pink baggy sweatpants.

"Grandma's so cool. Much better than most grandmothers who fart, sleep and bake lame cookies." says Hanna.

Hanna and her grandma are very good friends.

They don't get to hang out often, but when they do, they have a lot of fun.

"Awww." says Hanna when she think about last time she and her grandma had a couple hours all to themselves. It was so much fun. They drank beer, ate pizza and watched anime.

Hanna log onto Facebook.

"So cute, a post from Aria." says Hanna.

Aria has posted a photo of herself and Ezra from their date a few days ago.

The next day.

Hanna play the classic My Little Pony video game, just like she and Emily often did when they were kids.

"Awww, really cutie cute." says Hanna.

On this day, Hanna wear a pink t-shirt and white sweatpants.

"I still remember how me and Em would play this game so much back in the days." says Hanna.

Hanna is happy.

She suddenly feel a tiny bit sad when she remember her meeting with the guidance counselor, being a suspect of cheating on the SATs.

_**Flashback to Hanna's meeting with guidance counselor Nina Karlson:**_

Hanna feel a bit nervous as she enter Nina Karlson's office. Hanna usually think of Nina as one of her few adult buddies, but not now, since Nina believes that Hanna cheated in order to score so high on the SATs.

Hanna's SAT results were very high, equal to those of Spencer.

"Sit. We need to seriously talk, young lady." says Nina in a mature serious hard tone.

Hanna takes a seat, feeling like a shy kid all over again.

"I assume you're aware that your results on the SATs makes no sense. Don't take this peronally, but you were never much of a student, that's no secret. How could you score so high?" says Nina.

"Please, I didn't cheat. I studied and I had a bit of help from a tutor." says Hanna.

"Don't try to trick me. Admit that you cheated." says Nina.

"Trust me. I didn not cheat." says Hanna.

"Who was your tutor?" says Nina.

"Can't tell 'cause I don't know his real name." says Hanna.

"Oh, because he doesn't exist, right?" says Nina.

"He's very real." says Hanna.

"Who is he?" says Nina.

"He isn't a Rosewood High student." says Hanna.

"Tutors from other schools are forbidden, Hanna Marin." says Nina.

"Sorry. I couldn't find anyone else." says Hanna.

"What about your friend Spencer Hastings? She's a top student You could've asked her for help." says Nina.

"I could not. Spence was busy with so much stuff. She didn't have time to be my tutor." says Hanna.

"Aria Montgomery then..." says Nina.

"Also busy." says Hanna.

"Save your excuses for the principal." says Nina.

"No! Please, I beg...don't take this crap to the principal. Me did nothing wrong. I promise." says Hanna.

Nina suddenly switch from stric to sweet when she sees honestly in Hanna's eyes.

"You are telling the truth. Sorry for thinking that you cheated, Hanna. I am very surprised that you studied so well. You should have done so all the time." says Nina.

"I leave all that stuff to Spencer, she's the real top student. Little me just got a bit lucky, thanks to my fear boosting me and the help from the guy who tutored me." says Hanna.

"Okay. You're off the hook. I trust you. So the results from your SATs are still valid and can be used to apply to any college of your choice." says Nina.

"Thanks." says Hanna with a smile and a sigh of relief.

_**End of the flashback!**_

"Holy shit, that day it was close to crap for the Hanna-Boo, for sure. Thank God that Nina didn't report me. If she'd done so I might have eneded up being kicked out from Rosewood High." says Hanna.

The next day.

"Wake up, Hanna! You're gonna be late for school." says Ashley Marin as she knock on the door to Hanna's room.

"Uh...sorry, mom!" says Hanna as she open her eyes and slowly sit up in bed.

She put on her clothes.

"I'm on my way..." says Hanna as she grab her bag and run down to the kitchen, quickly eat a sandwich and drink a cup of tea, run out to her car and drive to school as fast as she can without speeding.

Once she get to school, Hanna grab some books from her locker and then walk to class.

"Hanna Marin, you are late." says Mr Thomas Watson, the Math teacher, when Hanna enter the classroom and take her seat to the left of Emily.

"Sorry, sir. I kinda overslept this morning." says Hanna.

"Back to regular lazy Hanna, it seems. I'd prefer the Hanna who scored high on the SAT exams, she was a good student." says Mr Watson.

"That girl is sort of gone, at least for now." says Hanna.

"I think you should bring her back." says Mr Watson.

Later, at lunch, Hanna sit with Aria, Spencer and Emily as she does most days.

"Hanna, I agree with Mr Watson. You should continue to be the person you were when you took the SATs. That version of you was awesome." says Spencer. "You actually scored higher than me and that is not an easy thing to do."

"I love being normal me though." says Hanna.

"Obviously, but the Hanna Marin who scored very high on her SAT exams is a much better girl." says Spencer.

"Aria, defend me." says Hanna.

"Sorry, Han. I gotta side with Spencer on this." says Aria.

"Way to be a buddy!" says Hanna, all sarcastic.

"Hanna, who's your secret tutor that helped you?" says Emily.

"Can't tell. He wish to remain a secret." says Hanna.

"We're your besties, you can tell us." says Emily.

"No. He was very specific about the fact that I cannot tell anyone." says Hanna.

"Okay then." says Emily.

"Let's change subjects. Who watched Celebrity Porn on WankTV last night? I did." says Hanna.

"I did not." says Aria, Emily and Spencer.

"Why? It was awesome." says Hanna.

"Really?" says Spencer.

"Oh, yeah!" says Hanna. "Nicki Minaj gave this super cool BJ lesson."

"How can ya watch that crap?" says Aria.

"It's not crap. I love that show. Next week Katy Perry will give dildo advices and talk about licking cute pussy." says Hanna.

"Ewww!" says Emily.

"C'mon, Em. Watch it. You'll love it so much." says Hanna.

"Uh...no, thanks." says Emily.

"Spence?" says Hanna.

"Absolutely not. I'll never watch that dirty show, Hanna." says Spencer.

"You should. It'd be good for you, Spencer." says Hanna.

"I disagree." says Spencer.

"Okay then..." says Hanna.

"Yeah." says Spencer.

"Time to switch focus. We need to be ready to deal with A." says Aria.

"Indeed." says Spencer.

"Yeah." says Emily.

"Alright." says Hanna. "Count me in, guys. The Hanna-Boo isn't afraid."

"Good." says Spencer.

"Yay." says Hanna.

After school that day, Hanna watch TV and drink tea.

"So sweet." says Hanna.

Hanna smile. She is happy.

"Yay." says Hanna.

The stuff she watch is some childish anime.

"Funny and sweet." says Hanna.

2 hours later.

Hanna and Caleb eat dinner at the Grille.

Caleb eat fish and pasta and Hanna eat a vego pizza, the same type of pizza that Emily like.

"So, do you ever watch Celebrity Porn on WankTV...?" says Hanna.

"Sometimes, doesn't everybody?" says Caleb with a sweet smile.

"My buddies don't." says Hanna.

"Then they should. I myself don't watch it everytime, but do watch some episodes." says Caleb.

"Did you watch last night?" says Hanna.

"No, I was sleepin'..." says Caleb.

"Okay. It was awesome. Nicki Minaj gave this super cute BJ lesson and talked about orgasms." says Hanna.

"You're still a Nicki Minaj fan?" says Caleb.

"Yeah, of course. She's amazing and many guys love her too, especially her boobs and her big slutty butt." says Hanna.

"I much more prefer blondes. Blondes such as you, Hanna." says Caleb.

"Yay!" says a happy Hanna.

"Okay, Han." says Caleb.

"Next week Katy Perry's gonna be on Celebrity Porn." says Hanna.

"She's kinda nice. Her voice is cool." says Caleb.

"Yeah and so is her pussy. I saw a picture of it once." says Hanna.

"It was probably a fake photo." says Caleb.

"No, it was real." says Hanna.

"How can ya be sure?" says Caleb.

"It was on one of those web-sites that have stuff hacked from celeb's private iPhones." says Hanna.

"Sorry to crack the egg here, but half those sites are actually fake." says Caleb.

"Really? Me didn't know." says Hanna.

"Trust me, babe. Hackin' computers and phones is my main skill, after all." says Caleb.

"Okay, me trust you very much, man. Too bad so many of those sites are fake though. Me love to watch photos of horny celebs." says Hanna.

"I can recommend some sites that have real celebrity sex photos that you can look at." says Caleb.

"Awwww, thanks soooo much!" says a happy Hanna.

Almost a week later, Hanna visit a college she could possibly go to.

She get a tour from one of the teachers named Rowena McLeod.

"You wanted to study Spanish for one of your subjects, right?" says Rowena.

"True. Spanish is a hot language." says Hanna.

"Some people think so, yes." says Rowena.

"I also wanna study fashion design and maybe music too." says Hanna.

"Okay." says Rowena.

"Music is not what people would expect from m 'cause apparently I cannot hold a tune in a fucking toilet, but I'd like to learn to slam out a few sweet pop notes on the drums." says Hanna.

"You can take a music class here. John Davidsen is a great music teacher." says Rowena.

"Nice." says Hanna.

"He's taught some famous people, including Rae Tadawashi." says Rowena.

"Rae Tadawashi...? She's so awesome and sexy. I have all her albums." says Hanna.

"So you are a fan of her?" says Rowena.

"I am. She's up there, along with Katy Perry, Nicki Minaj and Britney Spears." says Hanna.

"Okay." says Rowena.

"Yeah, me love such music." says Hanna.

"That's cute." says Rowena.

"Awww. Thanks." says Hanna.

Rowena shows Hanna some classrooms, the dorms and some other places on campus.

"What's in there?" says Hanna when she see a big black door that says 'DO NOT ENTER!' on it.

"I'm not allowed to tell you. Only teachers and select top students are welcome in that room." says Rowena.

"Oh, sounds sexy." says Hanna.

"Trust me, not sexy, but still fun." says Rowena.

"Alright." says Hanna.

"Yeah." says Rowena.

2 days later.

"So, Hanna...how was the visit to that college?" says Aria.

"Pretty cute. They had nice cozy dorms that I wouldn't mind to live in." says Hanna.

"Okay." says Aria.

"I'm glad to see a bit more of responsible Hanna Marin once more." says Spencer.

"The responsible Hanna-Boo will continue to stop by every now and then, starting here, but she won't hang around all the time and take the spotlight from normal Hanna-Boo." says Hanna.

"Too bad. I kinda wished for responsible Hanna to be a bit more of a standard." says Spencer.

"It's too much for me to be responsible Han all the time." says Hanna.

"Lazy Hanna may not be the best in school, but she's an awesome buddy in many other situations." says Emily.

"Awww! Thanks, Emily." says Hanna in joy.

Hanna gives Emily a sweet BFF hug.

"You're welcome, Hanna." says Emily.

"I can only speak for myself, but I still want more of repsonsible Hanna." says Spencer.

"That I gotta agree on." says Aria.

"Thanks." says Spencer.

"No problem, my friend." says Aria.

"Destroyer of fun, that's what you are sometimes, Spencer." says Hanna.

"No. I'm just attempting to keep things mature." says Spencer.

"I understand how ya feel." says Aria.

"Yeah, I know." says Spencer.

"Not me." says Hanna.

"Oh...big surprise, Hanna Marin!" says Spencer with sarcasm.

The next day.

"Caleb, I think we should hang out next week and watch Celebrity Porn together. We can masturbate to it and such." says Hanna.

"Sure, that I can do. It could be kinda fun." says Caleb.

"Yay!" says a happy and excited Hanna, jumping up and down while she clap her hands, just like 5 year old kids do.

"That's cute." says Caleb, who has nothing against Hanna's childish side.

He love everything about her.

"Awww, thanks!" says Hanna, all cutie cute.

"No problem, babe." says Caleb.

"It's sexy when you refer to me as your babe." says Hanna.

"Okay." says Caleb.

Caleb drink some coffee.

Hanna eat a cookie.

"Where did you get the cookies?" says Caleb.

"Mom baked. Yeah, me is surprised too." says Hanna.

"I didn't even think your mom could cook and bake." says Caleb.

"She can, at least some things. And she's kinda lazy like me. For special times she does cook though. Like for holidays and celebrations, that kinda deal." says Hanna.

"Alright. Nice." says Caleb.

"Mom can cook and bake way better than me. If you and I get married we'll either have to hire a cook or maid or something or do take out, like mom and I usually do." says Hanna.

"I'm sure you've some housewife skills, deep inside your soul." says Caleb.

"Really? I doubt it." says Hanna.

"You're probably a better housewife than you think, Hanna." says Caleb.

"Thanks, Caleb." says Hanna, all cute and happy.

"Anytime, Hanna-Boo." says Caleb.

Caleb gives Hanna a kiss.

"Yay." says Hanna in joy.

"Yeah." says Caleb.

2 hours later.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans Hanna as she masturbate in the shower.

She is horny.

"Yay!" moans Hanna.

Hanna gently finger-fuck her sweet soft pussy.

"Awwww!" moans a happy Hanna.

Hanna often masturbate in the shower.

"Mmmm, so sexy!" moans Hanna.

6 minutes later.

"Yay! Fucking awesome!" moans Hanna as she get her orgasm.

2 hours later, Hanna and her mom eat dinner.

"Hanna, do you really love Caleb?" says Ashley.

"I think I do." says Hanna.

"Good. He seems to like you as well." says Ashley.

"Yeah. He love me, mom." says Hanna.

"Nice." says Ashley.

"His dick is awesome." says Hanna.

"So you and Caleb has actually had sex?" says Ashley.

"Yeah." says Hanna.

"Okay." says Ashley.

"Not being mad at me?" says Hanna.

"I'm not. I think ir's sweet that you get som sex, as long as you're protected." says Ashley.

"Don't worry. I use pills." says Hanna.

"Alright, Hanna." says Ashley.

"I love having sex, just like you do, mom." says Hanna.

"Then I at least managed to pass on something to my daughter." says Ashley.

"You've taught me more than you know." says Hanna.

"Really? What else did you learn from me?" says Ashley.

"To always be badass and stand up for myself and not allow Alison or any man boss me around like a lame little loser and to care for myself first and everyone else second." says Hanna.

"Good. Feels nice to have been able to teach you a few things." says Ashley.

"I try to learn all your positive skills." says Hanna.

"Do you wanna be like me?" says Ashley.

"Not exactly like you. I wanna be me with a few of your talents mixed in." says Hanna.

"Alright, Hanna." says Ashley.

"If I ever marry Caleb I don't wanna end up like you, being left for another woman." says Hanna.

"I hope that whoever you'll marry he won't divorce you." says Ashley.

"Somehow I feel like Caleb is the one for me. I wanna be his wife and the mommy of his kid." says Hanna.

"That's cute. I hope your dream comes true." says Ashley.

"Awww. Thanks, mom." says Hanna.

After the dinner, Hanna sends a txt to Caleb and then she takes a nap.

50 minutes later, Hanna wake up to the sound of her phone.

She grab her phone and sees that she's recieved a reply from Caleb.

The next day.

Hanna and Aria meet up at the mall after school.

"Aria, do you think A's ever gonna stop pooping on our life and make us feel weak like losers all the time?" says Hanna.

"Honestly I don't know, but I hope that A will stop soon." says Aria.

"It's so hard to be cute and have fun when A might watch every damn stpe I take." says Hanna.

"Very true. We can never know if A is nearby and sees everything we're doing." says Aria.

"Whoever A is, he or she could be watching right now." says Hanna.

"Unfortunately that's a possibility." says Aria.

"I hate A." says Hanna.

"I do as well, we all do, Hanna. A's doin' everything to hurt us and bring sadness upon us, no matter what." says Aria.

"Let's buys something hot to wear." says Hanna, changing subjects.

"Okay." says Aria.

5 hours later, Hanna and her mom eat dinner.

"Hanna, relax. You seem a bit tense." says Ashley.

"Just a bit too much to deal with now." says Hanna.

"Okay. If you wanna talk, let me know." says Ashley.

"Sure, mommy." says Hanna.

"You should have Caleb do you so you can forget all your problems for a while. Sex can help a babe relax." says Ashley.

"Nice idea." says Hanna.

2 hours later in Hanna's bedroom.

Hanna follow her mom's suggestion and have sex with Caleb in order to relax.

Caleb slide his dick into Hanna's pussy and starts to fuck.

"Mmmm, sooo awesome!" moans Hanna, all horny.

"Indeed, Hanna-Boo!" moans caleb, being just as horny as Hanna is.

"Yay!" moans Hanna.

Caleb fuck Hanna exactly the way he know she love to be fucked.

"Mmmm, sexy!" moans Hanna.

"Yeah!" moans Caleb.

It feels wonderful for both Hanna and Caleb.

They are happy, horny and relaxed.

Hanna giggle at the thought of her mom being right. Sex did help to take Hanna's mind off all the problems with A.

"Mmmm!" moans Hanna.

"Fuck!" moans Caleb.

"Yeah!" moans Hanna.

"Han, you're damn fuckable!" moans Caleb.

"Thanks, Caleb! You're very awesome too!" moans Hanna.

69 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, yeah!" moans Caleb as he cum in Hanna's pussy.

"Mmm, yay!" moans a very happy Hanna as she get a sweet wonderful orgasm.

"That was one hell of a great session, princess." says Caleb.

"Yeah, it was so much fun!" says Hanna,a ll childish and cutie cute.

"I agree." says Caleb.

"Caleb, you're the best." says Hanna in a sexy voice.

Hanna gives Caleb a romantic kiss.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
